The Project
by That-writer01
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the jock and the emo, everyone knows the story of the nerd and the cheerleader, and some know the story of the player and the outcast. This is one of those stories. It's a love story, but of course the only problem is that it doesn't know it's a love story. Welcome to the world of senior year and how it changed the player and the out cast. All human!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I wouldnt be on this site, read and review! But please be nice**_

Green grass, tall cherry blossoms in full bloom, trickling stream, annoying alarm clock. Wait, what? Great start to the day Bella! I mentally slap my self as I hear my alarm clock yelling at me, it's 7am, uggghhhhhh, I have to be in school in an hour. "Belly bear, time to wake up" the sound of that bloody annoying nickname was muffled by the door, however the door did not muffle my hatred for that god awful name

"Shut up, Seth" I yelled throwing my pillow over my head and trying to get at least another half an hours sleep. But no, I have to be crushed by my younger brother instead. "Come on Bella, wake up moms making pancakes" the mention of Sues pancakes wakes me up immediately, I swear Sue is the best thing that has ever happened to Charlie, well apart from me, Seth, Leah and Caleb. Speaking of Caleb "Is Caleb crying" I pulled the pillow from my head giving my self a worse bed head then before, Seth laughed trying to smooth it down for me. Seth maybe fourteen but he's still my little brother, and therefore he thinks he still has the right to annoy and irritate and laugh at me at all times. "I'm loving the new do, how did Alice talk you into this one" I swatted him with my pillow. Ah, the element of surprise it can do so much include make your little brother fall of your bed. I groggily got out of bed pulling at the hem of my oversized t shirt and running a hand through my bed head. Words of advice: you can never tame a bed head, don't even think about trying. Caleb was stood in his crib, screaming like there was no tomorrow as tears streamed down his face, his dark hair was thin and wispy pointing in every direction. It was the most adorable bed head imaginable. He was dressed in a cartoon car baby grow, Alice had bought as soon as she found out Sue was pregnant. Alice had a little sister, but as little sisters do, she annoys the crap out of Alice so she likes to shower little Caleb with baby grows and soft toys whenever she can. "Hey, little guy, what's up?" I say picking him up and sitting him on my hip. I had become head baby sister when Caleb was born, as Charlie had to work to provide for his family while Sue had a job at the forest preservation centre. I handed Caleb a little crocodile about the same size as my foot which he began to suck on intently, stopping him from crying. They say the toothing stage is the worst part, as your pretty much prepared for the terrible twos after toothing. I took him into my room as I tried to decide what to wear. First day of senior year. I figured I'd make this year worth it, join a few clubs, maybe try out for some sports teams (ok maybe not that one), maybe even talk to people more. I've only talked to Alice since freshman year when she slapped some kid in the face for saying I was an ugly waste of space. I think he moved schools after that...anyway, my closet. Alice forced me to try and buy some 'nice' things for this school year, because for some reason I had to 'go out with a bang'. I picked some skinny jeans, a black cami and a lose plaid shirt. Alice always says I wear to much plaid, so I tend to wear it just to annoy her. I could hear Caleb's sucking next to me and saw he had the crocodile half way down his throat. I don't think that should happen. I take the slobber covered toy from him and threw it on my bed.

Down stairs was quiet. Unusually so. But then again Leah had moved to New York with her boyfriend, Jake, as she's attending Julliard in hope of one day being able to perform on broadway, get a part in a movie and have her own reality tv show. Sue was standing by the stove, looking as though she was in a staring match with her amazingly delicious pancakes, Seth was sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping at orange juice while reading a marvel comic and my dad was doing the same, except he was sipping at black coffee and reading the news paper. Sue looked up for second as she tucked some lose raven hair that had fallen from her bun behind her ear, she smiled at me, a motherly loving smile, and then walked to Caleb who was now tugging at my t shirt "Look at you, in your little baby grow" Sue cooed taking Caleb into her arms as his small hand rested against her cheeks making him giggle "Thank you for baby sitting last night Bells, you were a life saver" see what did I tell you: head baby sitter, I baby sitted last night, and the night before, and the night before that, but hey sues saving the forest and Charlie is protecting the town from bears and drunken old dudes. I just smiled at Sue

"Any time, I'm literally here all week" Sue laughed slightly and kissed my cheek "I'm going to get a shower" I told everyone while bounding up the stairs. Ok,ok...tripping my way up the stairs. The bathroom smelled of perfume, soap and strawberries. I guess that's what happens when you let a 9 month year old baby play with your toiletries; however being as prepared and organised as I am (she says sarcastically) I have back ups on hand at all times. I do love sock draws. I took a shower, letting the water soak into my muscles and wash away my tiredness. I scrubbed my rats nest, a.k.a my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and loaded it with conditioner before rinsing and towelling my self off.

I sifted threw my cd's until I found the one I wanted, which just happened to be paramore's ROIT! Turned my stereo on and the skipped to the second song: that's what you get. It is arguably my favourite song, as I also love 'Ain't it fun' and 'All to well' by Taylor Swift, but no one cares about my favourite song so I'll stop talking about it now. I blow dried my hair, towelled myself dry, and sprayed my self with deodorant. It smelled like soap ate a flower and then threw up. In other word's,it can't decide if it's soap or a flower. Maybe I should change which one I get from now on. I curled the ends of my hair in hope it would make up for the fact I was wearing plaid again, then put on my clothes for the day. "Bella, your breakfast is ready" Sue called from the kitchen in her usual 'oh today will be a good day' tone. I jogged down stairs stuffing books and stationary into backpack while trying to carry my Chuck Taylor's. The smell of Sue's pancakes filled the house making my mouth water. I hate when that happens it feel strange and horrible (I know it may sound weird). I slid onto the stool by Seth as Sue handed me a stack of thick wide pancakes doused in syrup and blue berries "I smell pancakes" that sing song voice could only belong to one person, well pixie..."Good morning Alice" Sue greeted politely, my parents where used to Alice letting her self in of a morning (I told her where the spare key was so she would stop that bloody knock she does) "Good morning Sue" Alice said kissing Sues cheek and jumping onto the counter by the stove. She looked at me with raised eyebrows "Plaid, again, really Bella" I told you she hated me wearing plaid

"However I did curl my hair" I tried to suppress a laugh as I point a pancake covered fork at her. Her mouth puckered as she places her index finger on her chin

"I'll let you off this once" she said with a small glare, I laughed slightly at her tone. Alice was very much the fashion nerd, she new everything, from the new black to the next trends. She eat, slept and breathed the fashion world and what's great it's pretty obvious in her closet. Today she was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue silk sleeveless blouse, black flats with grey bows on the end and had a black tote hanging from her shoulder. Her newly cut hair was brushed straight into her usual glossy black pixie cut. "Alice have you got even smaller" Seth laughed, taking the attention off me

"Says the school midget" Alice jibes

"I thought the part was already taken" he laughed earning a soft toy to the head, my dad finally woke up from his news paper phase and greeted everyone a good morning, giving both me and Alice a bristly kiss on the forehead and a 'have a nice day at school', while Sue got a actual kiss and little Caleb got a bristle attack to the top of his head "I'll see you at five" He said wrapping an arm around Seth before putting on his badge and gun and leaving for work. Alice sat next to me and started eating my pancakes as Sue when to change Caleb. I guess were back to the school morning routine.

"Ok, I'm going to brush my teeth and then we'll leave" I mumbled stuffing another piece of pancake in my mouth, Alice nodded as I ran up stairs to my bathroom. I hated brushing my tongue, it always makes me gag yet I have to do it. Ugh. I through a couple mentos in my mouth afterward and gather a few other school supplies including my P.E. kit and my favourite book in the world: Sense and Sensibility "Come Bella, were going to be late" Alice insisted, is it possible for me to hear her foot tapping against the kitchen tiles? I jog down stairs stuffing everything into my bag and trying to shove my feet into the converse I had brought down earlier. Alice took my key from me and forced Seth to go to the truck with her as I put my shoes on.

They both sat there huddled together in my truck Alice drumming her fingers against the dash board and Seth staring blankly out the window "Stop pondering and get in the truck" she snapped, making me practically sprint to my old rusty red truck, a.k.a my pride and joy.

The drive to school was uneventful, just Alice complaining that her sister keeps stealing her make up while she's sleeping. The parking lot was already full by the time we got there. Everyone was parked in the same spaces as last year. Tyler Crowley's van was still parked at the end of a strip of cars that stopped about six metres from the school pavement, Jessica Stanley's mini was parked three spaces down from Mike Newtons Ford Mustang SVT Cobra that his dad bought him for his sixteenth. And last and most certainly the least, their cars where parked against the back fence, a neat line of expensive cars in which their owners hanged off. Popularity level depended on were you parked by those cars. Those five stupid cars. The outer two where a white Kia Sportage and a bullet grey Audi A1; the Kia belonged to the Denali sisters: Tanya, Kate and Irina. All of them had flawless tan skin, all of them had blonde hair, and all of then were tall and thin. Moving on the Audi belonged to James Hunter, he was tall lanky and had dirty blonde hair that went to his chin, but he always wore it in a pony because he thinks it makes him look badass. James drives both his girlfriend, Victoria Leslow (a red head with wildly curly hair, and a bad personality) and his best friend Laurent Channing (a guy of inky black skin, wide eyes and thick dark chocolate dreadlocks). Then you have the inner circle: a red BMW M3 convertible that belonged to a certain blonde cow that just happened to have a perfect everything to cover up she has the crappiest personality ever, even her name makes her sound conceded: Rosalie Hale. Now she drive her best friend Jane to school. Jane is cruel vicious and small, basically a gerbal with blonde hair and pale skin. Then there's the insanely big Jeep Wrangler that dwarfs every car in the lot, it resembles it owner in some ways as Emmett is a huge guy with rippling muscle, let's just say you wouldn't want to see him in a dark alley way at night. He's dating, you guessed it, queen bee, Rosalie, yet drives to school with his cousin Alec, who can wrip you to shreds with very few words. Then to finish of this episode of watching the morons, is the silver Volvo S60R. Now that little car belongs to the schools most major player. Edward Cullen, he has every girl in the school swooning after him with the exception of me and Alice. I mean looks wise I can see why so many fall for him, his is one of the most good looking guys I have ever seen, with piercing emerald eyes, flawless ivory skin, lean muscle and perfectly messy bronze hair, he's practically a Greek god. But as most Greek gods, he's an arrogant, self absorbed, selfish bone head who thinks the world wants to know about his every move. I could slap him. He's also the one guy who insists on ruining my life. God do I hate that son of a beaver. I was ripped from my thoughts as Seth got out the car before I had time to park. Like I said before, everyone has there parking spaces and mine is at the very back wall, where no one so much takes a glimpse at as it is the farthest away from the moron line, so me and Alice do what ever the hell we feel like, we could do an African tribal rain dance in nothing but coconuts and a leaf and they still wouldn't notice. Alice spun in the car so her legs were crossed on the seat as she faced me "So, it's our senior year, what are we going to do?" She asks excitedly

"Go and get our class schedules" I guess, her face went black and she stares me down like I'm an idiot

"We will do that, but what I'm talking about is so much more important" it sounded like she was scolding me but there was to much excitement in her voice for me to take her seriously

"I'm not guessing because if I guess wrong I have a feeling I'm going to get slapped" Alice raised her eye brows at me and smacked my arm playfully

"It's our senior year, we need to find each other a boyfriend, Bells" Alice pleaded, I inwardly sighed, who doesn't love sighing?

"Alice, I need to focus this year, I need good test results..." Alice cut me off finishing my sentence for me

"If I want to go to the college of your choice, yahda yahda yahda, who cares you can still have a boyfriend" Alice tried to convince me. I figured I wouldn't win this one so I just smiled and nodded my head earning a rather loud squeal from Alice. We both got out of the truck and sat in the bed, while Alice raved about how her parents can't even sort out who needs to take her the dentist now there divorced even if she does insist she is perfectly able to go by her self. The first bell wrung making Alice squeal again, I do hate it when she squeals but then again she hates me wearing plaid. We make our way to home room. We've been in the same home room since freshman year after Alice insisted everyone in her home room hated her and her only friend was me and therefore she must be in my home room. It took a while but she was finally moved, so we've both had Mr. Jefferson for the last four years. He is already sitting at his desk sorting through files and text books as everyone files in finding where they sat last year. Our class has samples of only 7 cliques. We have two of the goth/emo/alternative, three adrenaline junkies, five popular wannabe's, five jocks, three nerds/geeks/dorks or whatever the hell they're called, five actual populars, and two outcasts. I suppose you can guess who the outcasts are. What's worse is that Edward Cullen is one of the five populars. Yay. After the last warning bell goes, Cullen and the rest of the idiots pranced in like their gods gift. Of course their all late, why be on time? It's not like getting an education is important, no, that's ridiculous "Mr Cullen, it's nice of you to join us, as it is for the rest of you" sir paused his eyes traveling to James "Mr Hunter I see your still sporting the pony tail, so your mother hasn't chopped it off in your sleep yet I guess" the whole class chuckles lightly,as the bone heads sit down, not me I stay silent I don't see the point at laughing at a pony tail. "Well, look at you, with your freshly curled hair, you do realising wearing it down doesn't cover up..." Cullen paused for a second looking at me with a disgusted face and did I wave that ensnared all of me "that" he finished, I had gotten used to his evil smirk and snide remarks so now they came threw one ear and went out the other, "You do realise, some hair gel and a new outfit doesn't cover up your hideous excuse of a personality" I say imitating his tone and smirk, he looks slightly taken aback

"She talks, who'd a thought hey folks" he laughed "when did you become so mouthy" he asked sounding curious

"Oh I don't know, when did you become such a jackass?" I said leaning over Alice so I could look at him

"Same time you starting dreaming about me, sweetheart" he said confidently with that evil smirk

"You wish, jackass" I jibed

"As I recall it's the other way round" he smirked making his stupid friends laugh

"For god sake, shut up Cullen, go talk to someone who actually cares" Alice interrupted sounding very stern and annoyed. After Alice had cooled down Mr Jefferson finally resurfaced "Ok everyone settle down, Miss Webber would you please hand out the schedules"poor shy Angela had to pass out the schedules, I feel sorry for the girl. Once me and Alice got ours we checked to see what classes we had had together: Spanish, English lit, History, geography, trig and physics. So it wasn't really that bad, I just hoped that maybe who I sat next to in all my other lessons would be nice enough. Boy was I wrong.

My first lesson was Maths, we were doing some Pythagoras as an introduction day sort of thing, as wanted to see if we payed attention last year at all; of course most of the class didn't, especially my damn partner, James Hunter. He spent the whole lesson with his arm around my shoulders and every time I tried to pry it off he would repeat the same phrase 'Whats up baby, stuck on something' it made me want to throw up for two reasons, one: he called me baby, two: he used a tone that made him sound like the smart one and me the bleach blonde idiot, and then another reason that I forgot to mention, he would finish it off with a kiss on the cheek, his lips were chapped and horrible, and just god awful. Spanish rescued me, I was partners with Alice which basically just meant me and Alice spent the lesson laughing at each other as we tried to improve our pronunciation. Then I had to sit next to Eric Yorkie, a Chinese american guy with greasy black hair and fingernails that had been bitten raw, he was nice enough but he took art way to seriously and tried to make everything perfect, we were sketching hybrids, and he freaked out every time he needed an eraser. It was in between Art and Study hall that I had to go to my new locker to drop off a few of my books and some work, I was carrying everything because my bag was already full, and someone decided it would be funny if they tripped me. I prepared my self for the impact of vinyl floor against face, but it never came, instead a pair of strong arm were wrapped around my waist and my books and sheets went flying, the arms lifted me upright again and soon they grew into a tall guy with lean muscle and wavy chin length honey blonde hair "You ok?" He asked, he was southern, maybe Texan? Well he was in for shock moving to Forks

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks" I say falling to my knees trying to collect my papers, the guy was down next to me in seconds helping me sort all the books a paper into piles and collecting the ones that had flown away "You do realise if your seen with me, everyone will ruin you life, I think they set a kid on fire one for breathing the same air as me" I tried to sound serious but that was an incredible on the spot lie and I couldn't stop myself from giggling slightly, "Southern manners, my grandmother always told me a women in need can never be ignored" he laughed slightly at what I presumed was the memory of that moment

"Then thank you grandmother for me" I laughed picking up a couple of math sheets

"I'll call her especially for that" he sounded serious yet the smile on his face betrayed him, have I just made a friend?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm not joking I'm homeless, or am I...anyway I don't own Edward or Bella or any other characters apart from the odd made up one._**

**_! Enjoy, read and review!_**

After everything was collected he took half of my load from me "You shouldn't be carrying this much by your self, especially when to many people will try and trip you" I'm beginning to love southern manners, "Thanks..." I leave space waiting for him to fill it

"Jasper, Jasper Whitlock, I'm new" I smiled warmly at him

"Bella, Bella swan long time resident waiting to escape" he laughs slightly at that which makes me smile,

"So where's you locker?" He asked looking around the hall

"Oh, it's just down here".

After we put everything in my locker I thanked him and before he got half way down the hall I called after him "Hey Jasper" he spins round with a small smile and an inquiring look "Do you have any lunch plans?" I ask, I was thinking about this morning what Alice said about having a boyfriend, I stuck by my decision of staying focused but that doesn't mean Alice can't date, and Jasper seemed like a pretty good guy

"No I don't" he laughed

"You do now, I'll see you outside the cafeteria, there's someone I want you to meet" we then parted and I went to the library for study hall, and he went wherever the hell he went.

I was late to study hall. You know what's bad about being late to study hall? The door creaks like its hinges have been glued together, so when you open it all the attention is on you. And I just love attention. I tripped over one of the book trolleys and everyone laughed, some more then others, some louder the others, just a chorus of laughing in every way, shape and form. I quickly, yet some how not clumsily, walked to my table. Study hall is like the car park, accept in study hall you have a table. Again it's in cliques with the populars on the centre table, the wannabe's diagonal to that and the nerds are on the farthest table, well apart from mine. I sat at my table by myself as Alice had fashion design (a new course), and no one really wanted to sit next to the schools outcast. My table was at the very back of the room and was guarded heavily by book cases so no one could really see me (I've made sure of that). I pulled out some math homework and started on that, isn't it funny that no matter how much you hate something you can still be good at it. Please ignore that philosophical question and carry on reading. "Really, Swan, your actually doing homework" I would know that smug, arrogant, yet insanely velvety voice anywhere, looking up from my work my eyes met green, well that isn't awkward

"What do you want Cullen?" I snapped, can't a girl be left in peace to just do some homework

"I need a favour" It sounded hard for him to stay, like he was practically choking on his words, I looked up surprise displayed on my face "don't look so surprised, Swan" there's the Cullen I know and hate

"Your asking me for help, Cullen, the only time you talk to me is when your insulting me, so yeah it's surprising" he looked slightly pained, his eyebrows furrowed, maybe he's constipated?

"I talk to you" I just raise my eyebrows at him, he talks to me my beaver

"When was the last time we had a civilised conversation, Cullen" he frowned again and pressed his hands into the chair across from me, he seemed to be thinking but then again I don't know if that's possible "exactly we haven't, so shut up and get to the point, what do you want" If my dad saw me now he would ground me for the sarcastic and agitated tone I was using; Cullen looked right at me and then left. I mumbled a finally then got back to work. Oh, was that peace short lived. The chair across from me slid out of its comfort and then had to bear the weight of someone it barely new (god I'm giving chairs a personality, I really need a life) and the humph of a heavy bag as it hits the vinyl floors filled the air around me. I looked up, this stranger intrigued me, no one ever sat next to me. There, sitting right in front of me, was Edward Cullen doing math homework "Can I help you?" I ask the annoyance seeping into my voice, as I tried my best to not let the word hypocrite creep it's way into the sentence

"Actually you can, I'm stuck on question five" I looked at him skeptically, he was asking for my help on a math question. There are two ways I could go about this, number one being ignore the idiot and maybe he'll go away, and two being I help him and then he leaves me alone. I suppose option two isn't too bad. I got out of my chair and sat on my heels by Cullen. He seemed smug, like he had just won a gold medal "Dont look so smug, Cullen" I chided turning the math sheet so I could see it

"I don't know what your talking about" I could hear the smile in his voice, god did I want to slap the smile of that little face of his, instead a roll of the eyes had to suffice, which is practically tofu against a steak

"Ok, it's a simple Pythagoras question, your looking for the hypotenuse, that's this line here" I say brushing my finger against the hypotenuse "to get that line you have to use SohCahToa" again I demonstrated by writing out the rules of SohCahToa on a spare peice of paper, that had someone's number on it, most likely one of the wannabe's, "because were looking for the hypotenuse we use the toa part, why?" I ask trying to get to do some one the work

"Toa, is tan equals the opposite divided by the adjacent" he says sounding confused

"Yeah, you get it now?" I asked, I don't know why I had to be so polite when talking to him, or why I was using my nice voice, usually I save that for people who are actually nice to me, which is very little

"Yeah, thanks" it was to blunt to be meaningful but this is Cullen not a human being, I nodded and went back to my seat to carry on with my own math work "Hey, Swan, this stays between us, ok?" It was more of a demand then a request

"Yeah sure" a mumbled, some would have kicked off claiming was it such an embarrassment to be seen with them, but I don't care, what's the point? If they don't want to be seen with you then it's their loss not mine, well at least that's what Alice always says. "Hey, Swan" god will this guy shut up "do you mind helping with this?" I had a feeling he was just trying to get me to do his homework for him but I knew better then that

"If you need my help with math, I'm happy to tutor you after school" I sounded exasperated, and I thought he would run away screaming at the fact he would have to spend his free time doing math with me, but no he has to choose today to be unpredictable "What's your last lesson?" He asked, I looked at him puzzled

"Why?"

"Just tell me" I really didn't want to tell him, he could be planning some evil way to embarrass me in front of the whole student body, (me, paranoid, ppsssshhhh, don't be ridiculous)

"P.E." What?! Why did you tell him that idiot?!

"Ok I'll pick you up by the girls lockers room, and we'll go to the diner" my jaw had fell to China

"Is that really wise, I mean a lot of..." I was cut off by Cullens final and cocky tone

"I'll see you after school" then the bell rang, and I now had the freedom of lunch, yet not the freedom of mind. What just happened? Before I could so much gain a thought process I was out side the cafeteria and waiting for Alice. "Hey Bella" Southern accent, smells like lemon grass, and seems tall

"Hi Jazz, oh sorry Jasper" I don't know why, I just prefer short names, long names seem to bore me, why else do you think I call myself Bella

"No, Jazz is good, I like it" he laughed, making me smile

"Well your now officially Jazz, Jasper has been thrown out the window" we both laughed a little bit

"What's going on here" there's my little pixie, she stood hand on hip and looking at me with an exited expression

"Alice this is Jasper Whitlock, he's new, Jazz this is Mary-Alice Brandon" did I just see Jaspers eyes twinkle? There is romance in the air, I give it a month

"Mary-Alice" Jasper nodded, Alice started to wrap some of her short glossy hair around her finger,most likely trying to look shy. That girl couldn't be shy if she was held at gun point. "Alice" she corrected, god is this cheesy, bring on the crackers "Shall we go to lunch?" I enthused, they both looked at me strangely so I just made my way to the lunch line. It was already huge stretching to the back of the room, and full of gossip, complaining, and insults. Ah, high school. Jasper and Alice were stood behind me chatting mindlessly away about something that happened in on of the classes they had together (yet didn't know each other we in), something about Tyler Crowley spilling salt water all over Lauren Mallory,I never really liked her "Hey Bella" ok, what is this, annoy Bella day? "Hi Mike" I tried to sound pleased to see him, but the guy annoys the crap out of me "what's up?" Apart from the fact your using conversation with me to jump the lunch que

"Oh, a few of us were going to see a movie later, I was wondering if you wanted to come" Mike Newton has just asked me out, yes he said a few of us, but really what's going to happen is everyone is going to call with some excuse not to come and I'm going to be stuck with Mike watching some god awful movie, "I'd love to, but I can't today I have to baby sit my little brother, maybe next week" his face fell when I couldn't go and then perked up again as soon as I mentioned next week, "How about Wednesday at six, I'll pick you up" I wanted to protest but he left before I could so much as think of a syllable, I turned round and rested my head against Alice's shoulder

"What's up?" She asked her attention being removed from Jasper and onto me

"I've got a date with Mike Newton on Wednesday, were going to watch a movie" I'm monotone, today is not a good day. Even if someone has taken an interest in me, its Mike Newton. Ugh. I'm shuddering just thinking about it. "You poor baby, I say after school we go to my house and pig out on chocolate, we can complain about life to Jasper" she said smoothing my hair down

"I will only do so, if I can have some" Jasper demanded, we all laughed slightly and then Alice went back to conversation, I went back to standing and waiting, and Mike went back to talking about some crappy zombie movie with some of the basket ball team.

Lunch was pizza and we sat at our usual table, which gave us a good view of both the populars (to make sure they weren't planning anything) and my brother (to make sure he was behaving). Jasper found that kinda funny but otherwise practical and then they got started on tell me the salt water story.

"So then she was like 'I only bought this two days ago' and practically had a fit while Tyler tried to stop himself laughing" both me and Jasper were laughing at Alice's amazing impressions of everyone in the room "then Tanya Denali was like 'you should have burnt that dress anyway' which I completely agree with its awful..." Alice had a look of disgust on her face but was soon turned to surprise when Laurent Channing slid in next to her and James fell into the space next to me

"Hey there Bella, baby" James, he may have a girlfriend, but neither of them are faithful, they both cheat like there's no tomorrow, and they both know each other do it, they just don't care, it's weird really. His breath reeked of mint and you could see the oil on his skin, James was good looking but he had an exceptionally horrible personality to make up for it, plus I was still trying to keep down the vomit I was suppressing from this morning "What do you want James?" I asked annoyed as he wrapped and arm lazily around my shoulders

"What, I can't spend some time with the best looking girl in the school" I could tell he was insulting me, everyone knows that I'm plain Bella Swan daughter of the police chief and the runaway, and they like to remind me of it "Shut up" Jasper, I forgot he was here, he was defending me, "leave her alone" Jasper didn't seem a happy bunny, he was being firm and demanding

"Why, you got your eye on her, cowboy?" James jibed curling some of my hair around his index finger, Jasper stayed silent "I didn't think so" he sounded cold and harsh, and the fact he had my hair wrapped around his finger made we want to heave "Leave Swan alone James, it's wasted on her" subtle cologne, velvety voice, did Cullen just defend me, and then insult me at the same time. Ok it's settled I'm dreaming about my first day of school, none of this is happening, I am home in bed probably screaming in horror. James planted a kiss on my cheek, great now I have to disinfect my whole face, my hair and my shoulder and then spun into a walk, Laurent, who had stayed silent the whole time, following close behind. "They always like that?" Jasper asked sounding annoyed "I don't know if it's just southern manners, but the guy is an absolute..." He didn't finish... Southern manners

**_Sorry, I know the chapters are quite short and I will work on lengthening them, thank you_**

**_That-writer01_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry guys but the stuff I had written, well how do I put this...I hated it. So I'm rewriting most of it, the first two chapter will remain the same but from then on out its gone. I'm sorry if anyone is cheesed off at me but I just didn't like we're it was going, ok I hope you like this next chapter. Remember read and review!

I own nothing!

EPOV

I could see her from where I was sitting, she was laughing and every now again her eyes would flicker towards our table an I would revert my eyes so she wouldn't realise I was looking at her.

She hasn't changed at all she still the same old, plain Jane Isabella Swan, nothing important. Sure she's smart, mostly confident but she hasn't got much going for a her looks whys, I mean she does have legs up to her neck, extremely thick hair, thick eyelashes, pretty amazing eyes and when she looks at you you just see everything... Wait what?! "What are you staring at?" Emmett asked smacking me round the back of the head

"Nothing, just thinking" I sigh running a hand through my hair flattening it slightly

"Well stop thinking and get to room 103" he ordered sliding a creased note in my direction as he fiddled with his spare pair of sneakers, with a huff I opened it ready for another 'Meet me ... and you won't regret it' and usually they were welcome but right now I couldn't be bothered with yet another girl desperate to be Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

I stared at the rough scratchy writing of yet another girl asking me to meet her in yet another place, I huffed and turned to James "room 103, have a nice time" with a wide spread smile he bounced up off his chair and headed to room 103.

Sure she wanted me but James is the next best thing considering Alec is against sleeping around (a very boring life if you ask me) and Emette is already taken, plus Laurent is pining after one of the Denali sister, Irina I think. I know what your thinking that I'm a jack ass, but that girl was probably only going to use me as a way of bragging to her friends. "What's up with you, you usually jump at the chance of upping your status, this would have been what? girl two hundred" he said laughing at his own joke, so I kicked him in the shin to shut him up

"I can't be bothered, it's just the same old crap as always" he shot me a fake sympathetic look, I knew why he was looking at me like that, because I'm getting fed up with getting laid while a million other guys are fed up with not getting laid, I'm a selfish b****** in other words "shut up, I'm going to the car" he gave me a fake salute before Rosalie came up and set on his lap making him beam as she kissed him gently, a part of me breaks every time I see that, I don't know why, I'm happy, I'm not tied down to one girl and no one expects me to be, I'm the guy that every other guy wants to be. I should be more happy then I actually am though.

With a loud thud I walked straight into someone, making them fall over I looked down and saw long legs and thick brunette hair, well who could this be? "Swan?" I ask, I was positive that I saw her when I was leaving

"My day just keeps getting better" she mumbles sarcastically burying her head into the work of picking up her papers and books. With a huff I fall to my knees and help her out stacking papers into my arms

"I don't need your help" she snaps snatching the papers from my arms

"What's with the hostility" I ask mockingly

"Duck off" I raise my eyebrows at her and she squints "I don't curse, deal with it" she says stuffing some books and paper into her bag

"You really are little miss perfect aren't you, you don't curse, you don't drink and you definitely don't sleep around, what do you do that's not homework?" I laugh with out humour, she ignored me still picking up some more sheets "Swan?" I say lowering my head to her level (she's only as tall as my shoulders) "Swan?" I repeat tucking some of her hair behind her ear, he had snaps up that

"What was that?" She question getting to her feet leaving me on the floor. But I swiftly follow

"I asked you a question and you didn't answer" I tell her stuffing my hands into my pockets

"Fine, rock-climbing, happy now?" She asks, I almost laugh, oh come on this is swan she's the clumsiest person I have ever met, knowing her she'd probably plummet to her death

"There is no fu.." I did get a chance Swan had her hand over my mouth

"Don't curse" she warned so just the tick her off I licked her hand, making her pull her hand away and wipe it on my t shirt "You licked me" she said with a sense of disbelief

"So what" I say

"Well it's disgusting" she said looking at me like I'm an idiot

"In your opinion, many girl like having that in there mouth" I argue

"That's even more disgusting, plus what if I had I really weird disease that is transferred through touch, you've just digested it" she says putting her hand on her hip and jutting out her head slightly

"You'd be living in quarantine" I say, we were drawing some attention now but neither of us really cared

"Well maybe I bribed the doctor to let me out" she rushed and she had me, I didn't know how to come back to that one

"You don't have the money" I quipped finally thinking of something

"He was living in his car he would literally take anything" I frustrated now she was beating me and she knew it but I wouldn't let her have the last word if it was the last thing I did

"A doctors wages are ridiculously high, I would know" I bragged

"He recently got a divorce, the wife got everything and he blew his pay check on drink, now he has to wait another two months before he can get anything else" she challenged with smug look, a look that looked good on her, NO! Focus!

"Well he wouldn't risk losing his job for the sake of twenty bucks" I say

"I left a note saying that I was running away" she told me calmly before poking me in the chest, I hadn't realised we had gotten so close "they couldn't do anything" she was so confident and sure of her self I need to do something that would kill her inside, so with out thinking I picked up her hand and pressed my tongue against it.

The look of pure astonishment almost made me burst out laughing but I restrained myself allowing on a smug smile "I win" I say, she looks at me like I'm insane before storming away using small quick steps and trying not to fall over, it was then that I noticed those jeans looked really good on her.

Bella POV

I walk onto the field heading to the back where me and Alice have spent our lunch every day since freshman year, it became a ritual as every time we sat in the canteen I had food thrown at me, which isn't good when it comes to spaghetti day. A pair of arms wrapped around my shoulder tightly, and I placed my hands on top of them before leaning back "Hey Mason" I say, me and Mason met two years ago when he moved here from Alaska, he's one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet but most of the time he has his I couldn't give a ship face on, he's not like me, he stands up for himself and stands up for me when he can, and I know what your thinking 'Go out with the guy!' And I already have, we dated the same year he came to Forks, and he broke up with me saying that we just weren't meant to be. "Hey Bells" he says as I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around his thin waist.

Mason is quite lanky, has wavy black hair and these sort of silver eyes that make him seem cold, when in fact he donates to God knows how many charities

"Edward Cullen licked me today" I say as he kisses the top of my head

"Why'd he do that?" Mason asks burying his head in my hair

"We had an argument" I say trying to get closer if it was possible

"Maybe I should kiss you every time we have an argument" he laughs

"Mason" I chide. I forgot to mention that Mason likes to mention how much he regrets breaking it of with me

"Come on Bells, how many times do I have to say it, I miss you" he says taking a step back and cupping my cheek with his hand "Please bells, give me a chance" he says leaning in so our lips are too close, masons taller then me so he had to leans down a little bit "please" he whispers before going in for the kill, our lips lock for a second and I automatically pull away dropping my head to the floor, he huffs and let's the hand cupping my cheek run into my hairs, massaging it slightly, I go on my toes and kiss his cheek, well more like peck, before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bottom of the field.

As we get closer Jasper smiles at me and Mason automatically goes stiff a look of disgust on his face "Macy boy" Alice squeals before jumping up and throwing her self into his arms, they had a weird friendship

"Hey midget" he says a smile finally on his face "who's the new guy?" Jasper gets up as Alice detaches her self from Mason

"Jasper Whitlock, it's nice to meet you" Jasper says extending a hand

"Mason Hayes, pleasures all mine I'm sure" Mason says, mostly making the effort for my sake, he knew I needed all the friends I could get.

By the end of lunch Mason and Jasper where like two peas in a pod, once Mason realised Jasper wasn't a threat he could talk to him easily and they were soon debating on who would win: daleks or time lords. I just sat there chipping in my doctor who knowledge whenever I could.

My lesson after lunch was biology, me and Mason had that together so we walked hand in hand to class earning a few looks but who cares I know we're just friends. The seating plan was up on the board so everyone began seating them selves in the correct places. Some people moaned when they saw who they had to sit next to, some people smiled hiding small 'yes'in between their teeth, where as I died, my soul melted away into noting until I was a left an empty shell.

I had to sit next to Edward Cullen.

He was already sitting down drawing on the desk with his ball point, Mason took me to my seat kissed my cheek and then turned to look at Cullen "Try not to lick anyone" he says before walking off trailing a hand along my shoulder, he sat diagonal to me next to Emma Doyer. "You told him about that?" Cullen asks almost laughing

"He's my best friend, I tell him everything" I say staring at the front of the class

"So you told him about us studying together tonight, speaking of which I thought we could go to the forest no one goes there no one'll see us" I turned to look at him

"Your kidding, there is not a chance I'm going anywhere with you that doesn't involve somewhere public, it stops me from killing you" I say harshly turning back to the front of the class

"Sorry did you say it stops you from kissing me, I know I sleep around but I still have standards" he says with a smug look, his head jolted forward for a second, and I noticed a book laying open on the floor and from the corner of my eye I saw Mason with a huge smirk spread across his face.

Edward immediately got up, picked up the book and placed it on the desk "I forgot that Hayes is still trying to,well you know" I chair screeched out of place and Edward was dragged from his chair and thrown against the wall

"What did you say?" Mason demand, I get up from my chair and stand in front of him placing my hands on his chest

"He's not worth it Mason" I say and for a second Masons eyes flicker to me and he seems to consider it. Then he turns around and leaves going to sit back down

"Friends without the benefits much" Edward laughs straightening himself out, Mason freezes in his tracks before turning around and making a swing for Edward.

It hit him straight in the jaw.

A swift punch to masons nose came from Edward and soon they were in a full on brawl, fist and feet flailing everywhere, hitting everywhere, everyone had gathered and was now cheering them on, where I was yelling at Mason to stop. For a second Mason stumbled back and I took it as my chance to get him out of this. He had a bloody nose, a cut eye and a busted up lip, I put a hand on his arm but then a blunt pain thwacked me in the cheek. My head was knocked to the side from the impact and my hand instantly went to my cheek.

Someone just punched me.


End file.
